Current mobile radio networks, such as the one that operates in accordance with the GSM standard, provide only greatly restricted options for transmitting text data. Indeed, only short messages of up to around 160 characters typically can be transmitted. This facility is called SMS (Short Message Service). The person sending the data has to pay for the costs of sending these types of text message.
In future it should be possible to transmit multimedia data, particularly still or moving images with or without sound. This is likely to involve a significant expansion of volumes of data for transmission and of the data types within such transmissions which involves increased transmission time and increased costs.
An object of the present invention is therefore, to simplify the checking of data transmission for subscribers in a mobile radio network.